Happiness: The thing RIGHT under your nose
by Fairy of Food
Summary: This is a continuation of some other author's story. I'm sorry...I can't remember the name! But if your story is called "Happiness" and in Metal Fight Beyblade for Mei Mei/Chao Xin, then I THANK YOU! Anyways, Chao Xin's friends are all angry at him...but it gets worse! Rated T for a LITTLE bit of swearing in it Please R&R 3


This is my first FF. So give me a break! Positive and Negative comments are allowed. I want to get better. Please R&R. MERCI!

* * *

"SHIT! For the last time, who invented this stupid thing anyways?" cried Chao Xin, "I seriously curse the day that this was made."

He was trying to fasten a tie around his, but it kept coming undone. Luckily, his screams of terror were heard echoing down the hallway. A teal haired girl with the biggest violet eyes you could find anywhere came bouncing down the hall.

"Hey Chao Xin-Whoa…what happened here?" she asked.

"Oh, hey Mei-Mei," he answered glumly, "nothing much really. Accept me getting bossed around by a tie."

Mei-Mei laughed. "You always were never good with clothes. Here let me help." She wrapped the tie around his neck and slipped the loop through the hole. "There," she said, "that better?"

He nodded. He was glad he had such a caring teammate and friend. "Thanks," he said.

"No problem," she replied as she went to fix his sleeve cuffs too. "By the way, why are you wearing a suit?"

"A date," he said smugly while grinning. His mind was daydreaming about his awaiting swarm of fan girls. It was just a matter of who he'd choose to be with tonight; heck maybe all of them.

"Oh," said Mei-Mei sadly. She looked at the floor, trying to hide her disappointment.

"Is something wrong?" he asked with a bit of concern. Although he could be SO dense at times, he still noticed she seemed upset.

"You're just a pipmle. You'll never change," whined Mei-Mei. Tears streamed down her face as she ran back to her room.

"That's "pimp"... hey! I'm not a pimp!" Chao Xin called out down the hall but she was already gone.

"What's with her?" thought Chao Xin. Oh well, he had some fan girls that desperately needed his attention. He would have to think about Mei-Mei later.

He walked back into his room once to check his hair in the mirror. After sweeping his hands through his chestnut hair, he flashed himself a smile.

"Aww yeah," he murmured before leaving. In other words, he was ready.

"Okay LADIES," cried Chao Xin, "here I come." With that, he started down the mountain road.

* * *

A LITTLE WHILE LATER

As Chao Xin stumble into the kitchen of the temple, he was greeted by a familiar voice.

"Late again?" asked Dashan with disgrace.

"Yeah…you got a problem with that?" asked Chao Xin.

The fierce leader shook his head. He looked at Chao Xin's messed up suit. "Do you need to wash your clothes AGAIN?"

Chao Xin nodded. "I can't help being so popular, can I?" he asked smugly, shrugging his shoulders. His tie hung loosely around his neck and his shirt looked like it belonged in an art museum. It was covered in smears of different colored lipsticks.

Dashan folded his arms. "I guess you can't. But can you honestly say you are happy?"

Chao Xin narrowed his eyes and grumbled. " What are you talking about?" He didn't see why his leader was trying to ruin his fun.

"Happiness is like the tiny bee. It flies from flower to flower, looking for the tastiest one. Never stopping. But if it is wise enough and ACTUALLY open their eyes, they can see that the tastiest flower is right under their nose," explained Dashan with a glare, leaving the poor man with questions.

"Huh?" asked a confused Chao Xin, "for starters bees don't have noses and…"

Ignoring his logic, Dashan turned to walk back to his room. But not before stopping and turning his head around to Chao Xin. "In simpler terms, you hurt Mei-Mei's feelings." With that, he left.

"What?!" thought Chao Xin, "why would Mei-Mei care about me going on a date?

Unless…

* * *

To say he was a ready would be an understatement, but even he felt a bit blush on his cheeks as he approached Mei Mei's door, and knocked on it gently.

"Who is it?" Mei-Mei called out from her room, voice sounding a bit muffled.

"It's me." Chao Xin laughed awkwardly as he clicked the door open, and gazed over at the sub.

She was lying on her bed, hugging a teddy bear as she looked up at him, "Yes?"

"So funny story...but I kinda know about your secret..." Chao Xin told her, putting his left hand behind his head.

"Wha-?!" Mei-Mei asked wide-eyed and immediately sitting up. "How did he find out?" she thought.

"Yeah… I mean there's no shame in being jealous, I totally get it. But if you worked hard you could probably get some fans..." Chao Xin smiled, ruffling her teal hair.

"You idiot!" she shrieked, pushing him out of the room and promptly slamming the door. "He thought I was jealous of his popularity?! Dense much?" she thought, "why can't he see that I care for him?"

Mei-Mei had just returned to her bed when Chao Xin opened the door and asked, "So you were upset because of your period?"

Getting mad, she threw her pillow at his head and yelled, "GET OUT YOU CLUELESS MAN!"

"Geez, I was just trying to help..." Chao Xin explained, as he barely managed to dodge the pillow. Those were the best guesses he'd come to a conclusion of. So whatever Dashan was muttering about earlier…he hadn't the slightest clue. He figured it would probably be best to give Mei-Mei some space to cool down.

Plus he had another date to attend to…

* * *

AFTER CHOA XIN LEFT

"Dummy." Mei-Mei murmured, pulling the covers over her head as tears streamed down her face.

"Mei-Mei!" a voice called out, scaring her.

She peeked her head out to see her good friend Chi Yun standing in front of her.

"Is that what you do now, quit?" He questioned, seeming a bit disappointed.

"No sir," sighed Mei-Mei, sitting up. "But…"

"No buts! You like him, correct? So instead of waiting for him to figure out let him know!" Chi Yun demanded with a scowl on his face.

Mei-Mei nodded, feeling a small smile cross her lips." Yes, I had to tell him," she thought, "otherwise it would take him forever to piece the facts together...unlike everyone else who found out in, like, 10 seconds." Hopping to her feet she declared, " I never give up! Where is he?"

Chi Yun grinned back at her and explained, " Now THAT'S the Mei-Mei Chi Yun knows. But...it would seem he has left to go on another date..."

Mei-Mei sighed in exasperation, "Well, it looks like we're going to have to smash that party!"

Chi Yun nodded, although he knew if Chao Xin was here, he would have corrected her with "crash" not "smash"… but that wasn't important right now. What was important was that she was smiling again!

* * *

DURING THE DATE

Chao Xin smiled as we knocked on the door of his date. He didn't know much about the girl. The only thing evident was that she was a HUGE fan of his. He sighed, remembering what Dashan had told him.

"Happiness is like the tiny bee. It flies from flower to flower, looking for the tastiest one. Never stopping. But if they are wise enough and ACTUALLY open their eyes, they can see that the tastiest flower is right under their nose."

"What does that MEAN?" wondered Chao Xin, "what does THAT have to do with Mei-Mei?" It didn't matter now…he needed to focus on his date.

Finally, the door opened and out came your average Asian girl. She had blackish-blue hair in a circled-bun high ponytail that went a bit past her waist. She was wearing a light exotic-bloom, one-armed top that had two pale lavender straps holding it over her right shoulder. She also had light sugar-plum shorts with a dark pinkish-purple belt over it. The belt had a star over it and several indigo ruffles hanging off of it. On her right arm was a red-violet fingerless glove that reached between her shoulder and elbow. Her shoes were dark purple boots with lavender heels and black socks. Her face was pretty natural, except for some purple eye shadow over her dark teal eyes.

"Hey beautiful," said Chao Xin. He flashed a winner's smile.

"Hey yourself," answered the girl, "do you remember my name?"

"Um let's see…it was Xin Wang! No wait…Zhang Lin! No wait…"

The girl pouted. "Agh, it's Hay Lin you dodo head! Anyways, where are we going?"

"The Cosmos, the BEST underground club in China!"

Hay Lin looked shocked. "They actually let you in there?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't they? I mean, I'm Chao Xin."

Hay Lin giggled. "Guess you are. Come on!"

With that, the two started down the road to the Cosmos. But Chao Xin still thinking about the metaphor Dashan told him. "How did I hurt Mei-Mei's feelings?" he mumbled to himself.

"What was that?" asked Hay Lin.

"Hmm," he said looking up, "oh nothing. Just admiring how pretty my date is."

Hay Lin playfully slapped his shoulder. "But I'm a fan girl."

He rolled his eyes. "Every girl is my fan girl."

She smiled and continued walking.

"But not every girl," thought Chao Xin.

* * *

WITH MEI-MEI AND CHI YUN

"Sir, have you found out where Chao Xin and his date are going?"

Chi Yun nodded. "Yes, Chi Yun has. Dashan has told Chi Yun that he is taking some fan girl to The Cosmos."

Mei-Mei gasped. "The Cosmos? That's the best underground club in China! Why would he take her there?"

Chi Yun shrugged. "Maybe this is a serious one."

Mei-Mei looked away. Tears started to brim out of her eyes.

"Now, please don't cry. You and Chi Yun shall go to The Cosmos and crash that date!"

Mei-Mei nodded. "Let's go!"

And then, the two went down the mountain road to complete their mission.

* * *

A LITTLE WHILE LATER

"Alright sir," said Mei-Mei, "we're here."

The two approached a large building with a lineup that stretched around the block. Four bodyguards were guarding the door and checking ID.

"Now come on," whispered Chi Yun, "let's get in there and find him."

"But-but-it's a club. It's mounded in there. I can't stand the mound.

If Chao Xin was here, he would have corrected her with "crowd" instead of "mound"…but it didn't matter know.

"Mei-Mei; Chi Yun knows that you do not like small spaces, but you MUST go in to tell him how you feel….before it is too late!"

Mei-Mei nodded hesitantly. "Okay sir."

They approached the long line and waited…and waited…and waited…AND WAITED!

"I can't take this anymore," cried Mei-Mei. People stopped and starred at her.

"Hey…aren't you that Sub from Team Wang Hu Zhong?" asked a voice.

"Yeah…and that's one of the main members; the guy who talks in third person all the time," said another.

They nodded.

"This is so cool!" said a third voice.

"May we have your autographs?"

People in the line were rushing to get autographs from the two bladers.

"Hey hey," said a bodyguard, "what's going on here?"

"Team Wang Hu Zhong is in line!" shouted some people.

"What?! Team Wang Hu Zhong is here?" asked another bodyguard.

The people in line nodded.

A third bodyguard approached them. "Team Wang Hu Zhong. We are pleased to have you at The Cosmos. Welcome! Is there anything we can do for you?"

"Um…Chi Yun would like to get ahead please. Mei-Mei here wants to get in right away."

"Of course. Please come right this way."

The bodyguards led the two through the line and into the club. "Enjoy your time," they said.

"Wow…this is…crowded," said Mei-Mei.

Lights were flashing everywhere. Tables and chairs were set up and a singles' bar was in the back corner.

"Come on Mei-Mei, we have to find Chao Xin."

"Alright. Let's start looking."

And the two went searching around the club.

* * *

30 MINS LATER

Chi Yun and Mei-Mei met up at the singles' bar.

"Any luck?" asked Mei-Mei.

"No. You?" asked Chi Yun.

She shook her head in defeat.

"Maybe Chao Xin has already left," said Chi Yun.

Mei-Mei shook her head again. "He hasn't. It's only 8:43 pm. Chao Xin always come back late."

"Chi Yun guesses Mei-Mei is right. But this place is HUGE. Chi Yun cannot spot him anywhere."

"I guess we should go," sighed Mei-Mei.

In defeat, the two started to walk out of the club. But suddenly…

"Mei-Mei look!" cried Chi Yun, "Chi Yun sees Chao Xin and his fan girl date."

"Where?!"

Chi Yun pointed to a table in the left-hand corner. There was Chao Xin and his date drinking beer and laughing their heads off.

"Now's your chance. Go tell him!"

Mei-Mei started to walk but stopped. She saw him smiling and leaning in to kiss his date. "I can't," she whimpered, "he's having too much fun. I don't want to go ruin his night."

Chi Yun scowled. "Mei-Mei. Chi Yun knows who caring you are of other's feelings, but you MUST tell him. If you don't, you'll never be truly happy."

Mei-Mei nodded. "I understand but…I just can't. I'm sorry Chi Yun."

Chi Yun sighed. "It is not your fault. It is too bad he is so dense."

"Yeah…let's go"

But then, after some shoving here and shoving there…Mei-Mei was getting pushed around like a pin ball.

"WHOA!" she shouted as she tripped over someone's foot and tumbled right into…Chao Xin and his date.

The whole club stopped and stared at the table.

"Ooops," whispered Mei-Mei. She saw that Hay Lin was in total embarrassment and Chao Xin was flaring with anger.

"Um…gotta moo," said Mei-Mei. With that, she darted out of the club doors.

The whole club stopped for a moment. But then the music came on and everyone started dancing. Everyone except Chao Xin and Hay Lin.

"Um…who was that?" asked Hay Lin.

"That…was Mei-Mei," replied Chao Xin with anger.

"Your sub-friend?" asked Hay Lin.

He nodded. "May Lin, I'll be right back." He got up and left before she could correct him.

* * *

Mei-Mei was outside with Chi Yun.

"Mei-Mei…what happened? How did you end up like THAT?!"

Mei-Mei looked down. "People were shoveling me and I tripped over a foot and fell into their table."

Chi Yun sighed. "Well at least you got his attention."

The swinging doors opened and out came a very angry looking Chao Xin.

"Eh…Chi Yun is leaving. Good luck Mei-Mei!" With that, Chi Yun darted away into an alley.

Chao Xin stomped his way up to Mei-Mei and stared at her for a long time. "YOU-MESSED-UP-MY-DATE!" he cried.

Mei-Mei cowered. "I'm sorry," she whimpered, "I didn't mean to. I just got shoveled around and…"

"First, it's "shoved" not "shoveled." Two, YOU RUNIED MY PERFECT DATE! I WAS GONNA KISS HER AND YOU COME BOUNCING IN! WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?"

Mei-Mei couldn't hold it in anymore. She took her hands, clasped them onto his face and kissed him. It was impulsive, but she had no choice. She quickly backed away from his lips. His eyes widened as she curled her fists.

"My problem? MY PROBLEM? WHAT'S MY PROBLEM? YOU'RE MY PROBLEM! YOU'RE SO DENSE THAT YOU THINK I'M JEALOUS OF YOUR FAME?! OF COURSE NOT! THAT'S STUPID! I CARE ABOUT YOU OKAY?!

This made Chao Xin angrier. "OF COURSE I CARE ABOUT YOU TOO! YOU'RE MY FRIEND AND TEAMMATE!

Mei-Mei scowled. "YOU IDIOT! I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU AS A FRIEND. I WANTED US TO BE MORE THAN FRIENDS! BUT NO! YOU HAVE TO BE SO CLUELESS THAT YOU DATE SOME RANDOM FAN GIRL! YOU DON'T SEE THAT HAPPINESS IS RIGHT UNDER YOUR NOSE! YOU HAVE TO OPEN YOUR EYES YOU BLINDMAN. THAT'S IT…I'M LEAVING!

She gathered herself and ran down the street.

* * *

"Mei-Mei," whispered Chao Xin, "wait…" but she was already gone.

Chi Yun came out of the alley and glared at Chao Xin. "You blind man! It wasn't evident to you that she liked you?! Everyone else figured that out in, like, 10 seconds."

Chao Xin rolled his eyes. "I get it okay?! I know I'm dense…but of all the girls in the world, she has to be the one in love with me…"

"And that's bad?"

Chao Xin shook his head. "No…it's just…awkward, that's all."

"Well, you have two choices: a) you go back on your date and feel guilty or b) you chase after Mei-Mei. It's your call, not Chi Yun's."

He was about to run when a hand grabbed his. "Chao Xin, where are you going?"

He turned and saw an angered Hay Lin. "I'm sorry, but my friend…"

Hay Lin glared at him. "Friend huh? FRIEND?! IT DIDN'T LOOK LIKE "FRIENDS" TO ME! SHE KISSED YOU AND YOU NEVER PUSHED HER BACK! YOU CHEATING BACK STABBER!

Hay Lin got her hand and slapped him.

"You know what?" asked Chao Xin, "I'm going after Mei-Mei and that's final! You can't stop me!"

She smirked. "Huh! You think you can find someone as amazing as me! NEVER! NEVER EVER! Well then, make your choice."

He didn't even have to think twice. He ran down the street after Mei-Mei.

"CHAO XIN!" cried Hay Lin, "YOU'LL NEVER FIND LOVE EVER AGAIN!"

Ignoring her comment, he kept running until he reached Bey Stone Park. There, he saw her sitting near a tree on the small hill. As he walked up the hill, he heard her talking to herself.

"Of all the people in the world, I had to fall in love with that blind berson."

"Person," he softly whispered.

Mei-Mei turned around. She saw her crush staring at her with concern. She turned her head back and started at the grass. "What are you doing here?"

He walked until he was in front of her. He plopped down beside her. "I just wanted to see how your life was going."

A small smile crept on her face. But then it became a frown. "Shouldn't you be on your date?"

"I could…but I'd rather be with you."

Blush crept onto her cheeks. "Okay…what's the real reason you're here?"

Chao Xin sighed. "I'll cut to the chase. I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what happened back at The Cosmos. I know I'm dense and all…but I guessed I should've noticed. But I didn't…it was a HUGE mistake and I hope you can forgive me."

"I could forgive you," she said, "but that wouldn't fix the problem. Now that you know that I *gulp* like you…it's gonna be very weird around you."

"It might be I guess," Chao Xin said.

"Yeah…I wished this never happened," Mei-Mei replied.

"Yeah…hey, can you help me with something?" he asked slyly.

"Sure…what is it?"

"Can you figure out who this girl is? She's someone I like."

"Um…okay," said Mei-Mei sadly, "…is she different?"

"Very."

"Um…does she beyblade?"

"Yes."

"Is she very good at it?"

"Mm Hmm."

"Is she…me?"

"Yes," said Chao Xin quietly. His cheeks heated up.

"How can I be sure you're not lying?"

He looked shocked. "I don't know…flowers? Chocolate? Candy? Come on, give some ideas!"

Mei-Mei looked up and laughed. "You don't have to go over-bread."

It was Chao Xin's turn to laugh. "It's OVERBOARD not over-bread."

"Okay…I guess bread doesn't go over."

They laughed again.

Chao Xin stopped. "Mei-Mei, you mean more to me than you know. You're not just my friend, teammate and training partner…you're much more. I can't imagine my life without you. You're calm, caring, and kind to everyone you meet. You're honest about your feelings and sympathetic enough to help people, especially ME, when we need it. Mei-Mei, you're undeniable!"

He turned and saw Mei-Mei's eyes fill with tears. She leaned into his chest and started sobbing. After a few minutes, his jacket was getting soaked, but he didn't care. As long as his girl was with him, everything was fine.

"Mei-Mei, you alright?"

She nodded. "Yeah. That was really sweet. Thanks."

"You know what's sweeter?" he asked.

The teal haired girl shook her head.

"Well, this." He gently grabbed her chin and titled his head a bit. At last, he placed his lips on hers.

Mei-Mei's eyes widened but then closed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and slid her hands into his chestnut hair. Chao Xin snaked his free arm around her waist. His tongue scraped the bottom of Mei-Mei's mouth, making her groan. He wanted an entrance and she let him in without hesitating. They battled for dominance and Chao Xin won. Eventually, the couple needed air and reluctantly pulled away, their arms still around each other.

"Mei-Mei…"

"Yeah?"

"Would you-go out with me sometime?"

Mei-Mei smiled. "I'd love to. Thanks!" She unwrapped her arms and put her head against his soaked chest. Chao Xin smiled and put his chin in her hair, taking in her orange-peel and honeysuckle scent.

"Guess Dashan was right," whispered Chao Xin.

"Right about what?" asked Mei-Mei.

"Right about that if I actually OPENED my eyes, I'd see that happiness is the thing right under my nose."

She smiled. "Guess it is."

With that, the new couple fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

It's cute right? PLEASE R&R! I don't own any characters. I own some part of the plot but the other part goes to other author (forgot name...SORRY)


End file.
